Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs
by MoraxXforaii13
Summary: A new employee comes to work at the park only for Benson to find out he knows Mordecai and Rigby, he's gay, and also... he has a crush on him. Will the new employee Kouichi Glaza Feuer, get his way with Benson, or will Benson end up hurting himself and others as he fights with his self-conscious. Mordecai x Rigby hints, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer, rated T for first 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Ch.1

WARNING: Yaoi, rated T for now, M in probably a few chapters for lemon. MALE X MALE, don't like don't read. Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.  
HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

This Fanfiction is a yaoi between the Human (anime) form of Benson and a character I made up called Kouichi Glaza Feuer (in which Glaza is Russsian for 'eyes of' And Feuer is German for 'fire')

Kouichi is Japanese, Russian, German and is gay (of course). And since like every character in Regular Show is like an animal or thing of some sort he's part wolf. Has medium length midnight black hair, yellow-red-orange eyes, about 5'7 (let's just say same height of Benson) and is 23 (let's say one year older then Benson) He is on very good friendly terms with Death (this will take part later in the Fanfiction) and is like a total badass, you know, fights a lot, probably in the mafia of some sort, but really intelligent, has lots of money. Normally wears black, tight clothing (pants), sweaters, gloves, boots. Multiple ear piercings, tattoos on his upper arms that wrap around, birds on the top of his back. Has a very well built body and is like perfect in every way. Oh also he knows Mordecai and Rigby from when he was in college. Kouichi mainly goes to work at the park cause he sees Benson one day and falls in love with him. Also I'm saying that Benson has depression cause he thinks no one cares for him (stupid, I know but it plays a part later)

YEAH, let's start this shit!

Chapter One: The One With the Eyes of Fire

Kouichi Glaza Feuer walked slowly through the park entrance and up the path that lead the house in which workers of the park normally lived. He was going for a job interview, not that he needed one, he was part of a very rich mafia family and inherited a load of money from it.

He was getting the job so that he could be close to a particular park manager, Benson. Kou found out the mans name easily with his connections. A few weeks ago Kouichi had saw him in the park and instantly fell in love with him. I know, Romeo and Juliet-ish, but Benson truly did make Kou feel hot, like sparks ruining up his spine. He had been kinda stalking him lately. Kou loved the way he yelled at his employs and how his cheeks got all flushed when he was raging with anger. Oh how those two idiots Kou was originally friends with pissed him off.

Kou had finally reached the house and simply knocked on the door. Kou's eyes lit up like fire when the pinkish red head opened the door. Benson looked at the man for a second till he realized who he was.

"Kouichi right?" Benson asked questionably.

"Yeah." Kou casually replied.

Benson smiled, "Thank you for coming please, follow me to my office." Benson walked up the stairs, Kou right behind him. Kouichi couldn't help it and started eyeing Benson's ass. Lucky for Benson, the raven had control.

They reached Benson's office and they walked inside. The red head sat behind his desk and Kou in front of it. Benson took out his clipboard ready to start the interview. He started by asking Kou's full name. When Kouichi did so Benson looked at him strangely. "Glaza is Russian for 'eyes of' and Feuer is German for 'fire'." Kou said, proud of his family name. Benson simply replied, "That's a beautiful name." Kou smiled.

Benson continued with the questions, height, age, last jobs, experience. He then got the sexual orientation (Just don't ask, benson had to find out one way or another that he's gay.) Benson felt silly asking the question since the answer was obvious. Benson's head quickly went up when the raven replied by saying, "Gay."

"...Oh." Benson said a little shocked. "Is that a problem." Kou said. Benson blushed a little. "No not at all."

The interview continued with Benson being a little uncomfortable. After the interview Benson happily told Kou he got the job and that he starts tomorrow. Kou shook Benson's hand and left.

After the day was done, Benson went home to his lonely apartment and slumped his body on the bed. His eyes slowly traveled to the razor blade on his night stand. His eyes started to water and he quickly went to grab it.

Kou went home to his 5-star apartment complex, although he was part of a rich mafia family he preferred to live alone in a large studio. He got out of his azure black mclaren mp4-12c and walked happily to the apartment door. Opened it and stepped inside. He then took the elevator to floor 13 and unlocked his door #8

Kou got lonely sometimes, he dreamed that Benson would come live with him, but first Kou had to make a move on him. He did indeed know Benson wasn't gay but really anyone could become gay even it was just for one person. Kou would be that person.

He desperately wanted Benson to fall in love with him. Kou had never felt this way about anyone before, Kouichi did believe it was love at first sight with Benson. Kou could just remember the smile on the red heads face when he finally got to meet him in person. It felt like his heart was on fire, he wanted Benson to ignite that flame higher in him, till his heart was burnt to ashes. Although Kou had barley even known Benson for a day he still felt like he had a deep connection with him.

A burst of black smoke appeared and Death emerged. "Hey Death, how's your day been." Death laughed, "Wonderful actually, almost beat my record for most souls collected in a day." They both laughed. Kou meet Death was he was 10, Death came to take Kouichi's soul cause he was due to die. However when Death looked into Kou's eyes, he saw that the fire in them laid dormant. Death felt like the little boy wasn't ready for death yet and spared him. (Once again, DON'T ASK)

Kou asked Death, "Hey, when am I due to die?" Death looked at him funny, "What do you mean?" Kou sighed, "I'm not stupid Death, I know that since you spared me that day all you did was extended my life span, but when will that run out?", "When it does."

Kou closed his warm colored eyes. "What's more beautiful, death or love." Kou asked. "That depends. Death can be a very lovey thing, however, love can also be a very deathly thing."

Sorry the first chapters really short. The others will be longer. Hope it didn't suck.  
Hope you liked it. I wrote this in the middle of school so I'm pretty proud of it. Rate and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Ch.2

WARNING: Yaoi, rated T for now, M in probably a few chapters for lemon. MALE X MALE, don't like don't read. Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.  
HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

Benson stood in front of the steps as he was assigning jobs to his employs. Mordecai and Rigby sighing of course when getting the simple job of raking leaves.

"And also we have a new employe joining us today." Said Benson, just then Kouichi walked up the path which lead to the house and said a simple 'hey'.

As Mordecai and Rigby saw Kou their eyes widened as they jumped up and yelled "Kou!" They ran up and pretty much tackled Kou to the ground.

"OMG, we haven't seen you in years, its been forever bro, how have you been man." As Mordecai, Rigby, and Kou had their lovely reunion Benson stood there confused and annoyed.

Wasn't Benson in luck 'Seriously, Kou knows these two helpless idiots, you have to be kidding.' Benson thought, his eye twitching in annoyance.

Benson didn't know how to proceed from here so he angrily instructed Mordecai and Rigby to sit back down and that Kou will be Thomas' new partner. He then continued assigning jobs and dismissed everyone.

Benson went back up to his office and sat down regretting his decision to hire Kou. Benson could only guess that he wouldn't get any work done and end up being a slacker like the bluejay and his racon friend. "Just great." Benson whispered to himself.

As Kouichi and Thomas started on their job Thomas asked Kou about himself wondering who his new partner was. "So... Um, what's your full name." Thomas asked. "Kouichi Glaza Feuer." Kou responded, Thomas stared at him confused, Kou sighed. 'Every god damn time.'

"Glaza is Russian for 'eyes of' and Feuer is German for 'fire'. Thomas looked amazed at him. "What?" Kou asked. "Isn't that the name of a mafia family." 'Shit.' Kou thought. "That's correct." Kou replied, he might as well explain it now. "Your part of that family?" Thomas said in disbelief. "Um hmm."

"Why would a member of a rich family have to get a job in a park?" Thomas asked. "You'll know the reason soon enough, but for now I'll keep you guessing." Kou replied smiling.

Thomas wanted to know more but thought that he shouldn't pry. He and Kou silently went back to work. Thomas opened his mouth, "So what are your hobbies?" Thomas asked. Kou mentally slapped himself in the face. This was gonna be a long day.

Benson went down stairs to find the duo playing video games like usual, he sighed and decided to go check on the others. As he walked up to Kou and Thomas he was surprised to see that they finished all of their work. He went to Thomas and silently asked, "You didn't do all the work right?" Thomas laughed a little. "No man, Kou did most of it actually."

Just then the red head felt and hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little before turning around to be meet with those fiery eyes. "Hey, I know Mordecai and Rigby a lot and I'm guessing they didn't do their work right?" Benson was a bit confused why Kou asked. "Um... Y-yeah."

Kou smiled almost sexily and said, "If you want me too I'll do it." Benson looked at him a bit shocked but quickly replied, "No, you don't have to do that." "It's fine, don't worry." Kou replied before walking off to where Mordecai and Rigby's not even close to finished job was. 'Wow, I guess he isn't a slacker, hiring him wasn't a bad idea after all.' Benson thought.

Kou finished the two slacking idiots job easily and looked over to see Benson walking towards him. "Hey, thanks for doing their job."

"No problem." Kou replied.

"I really appreciate it." Benson quickly said back, wanting Kou to realize how much if a help he was.

Kou smirked, 'Might as well make a move on him now.' Kou slowly brought his hand up to lightly grab Benson's chin, "Anything for you gorgeous." Kou said before walking off towards the house. Benson stood there blushing madly trying to figure out what just happened. As he watched Kou walk away, he felt sparks run up his spine.

SORRY, I'm writing such short chapters. Hope you liked it, please comment on if I should improve my writing or add anything in, I feel like I'm not writing enough detail and rushing things. (Which I probably am)

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Ch.3

WARNING: Yaoi, rated T for now, M in probably a few chapters for lemon. MALE X MALE, don't like don't read. Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.  
HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

Chapter 3: The Flame Ignites

Benson walked back to house after getting over the comment Kou made a few minutes ago. He walked in to see the two slackers playing video games like usual. As Benson closed the door Mordecai turned around.

Mordecai studied Benson for a second until he asked, "Hey, your face is flushed, you ok." Benson jumped when the bluejay mentioned his blushing face. 'Would it be ok if I told them, they've known Kou for awhile so they probably know he's gay.' Benson thought.

"I-it's nothing." Benson said, trying to change the topic, he didn't want to tell the duo what happened. Rigby giggled a little, almost as if he knew that it was indeed something. "It's Kou right." Mordecai said. Benson turned his head to Mordecai when he got it right and blushed even more, 'So I guess they do know he's gay.' Benson thought. "Um, yeah."

"I Knew it!" Rigby exclaimed. "Dude, what he do." Mordecai asked still not taking his eyes off the screen. Benson tilled his head way a bit, almost as if ashamed before saying, "He called me gorgeous."

Mordecai and Rigby tried not to laugh, Rigby walked up to the gumball machine and smiled, "Benson, Kou totally has a crush on you." Rigby said. Benson jumped and blushed almost the same color as his hair. "R-really."

"Yeah dude, man you're screwed, he's not gonna stop harassing you until he gets you, and trust me, he will." Said Mordecai. Benson sighed, "Well I'm not gay so I doubt it will happen." "Whatever you say man." Said Rigby.

Benson, greatly embarrassed walked up to his office and sat down, crossing his arms 'Kou has a crush on me, just fantastic' Benson thought. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Benson however didn't feel disgusted or weird In any way, he was actually pretty happy, no one has ever had a crush on him before, he didn't really date anyone in college.

He dated a few girls but they rarely kissed or even went a bit further then kissing. Benson sighed again, 'pathetic, I'm 23 years old and I'm still a virgin.'

'Kou is gonna be a problem, with him around I probably won't be able to date anyone else. Ughh why am I even thinking about this' However Benson chuckled at the thought though. No matter how weird it sounded, Kou was pretty good looking, compared to other guys at least. Benson felt a bit special that such a nice looking man happened to fall in love with him out of all people.

Benson sat down on his chair and put his head on the top of his desk, and sighed. His job was about to get a lot more interesting.

Kou walked into the house and say in between the blue jay and the raccoon. "Sup Kou." Said Mordecai. "You told him didn't you." Asked Kou, Rigby shifted in his seat almost nervously "Yeah, is that... A problem." Rigby replied.

Kou smiled, "Of course not, I was just wondering, and also thank you, I wanted him to know." Rigby let out a breath the Kou assumed he was holding in. Kou laughed, "Seriously Rigby, I may be in the mafia, and I may be a little bit intimidating, but you've known me for so long."

Mordecai laughed knowing that when they were younger Kou always used to scare Rigby without really intending to. They were always worrying about Kou though. He would always come to school with new bruises or cuts. "So, I'm guessing your set on him." Asked Mordecai. "Of course, there's no way in letting him go" Kou replied.

"Good, cause I told him he's screwed cause your not gonna just let him slip out of your grasp." Kou laughed, "You got that right."  
Rigby laughed this time, "I'm just really glad you didn't fall in love with me." Rigby said nervously. "Even if I wanted too I could never." Kou replied.

"Why's that." Questioned Rigby. "Because, I know someone else is in love with you and I would never want to still you from their grasps." Said Kou as he looked slightly over to Mordecai. The wolf and the bluejay started laughing as Rigby sat their confused.

"I don't get it." Said Rigby chuckling lightly. This just made Mordecai and Kou laugh harder although it wasn't really that funny. Rigby just being oblivious made all the funnier.

"So I came here to ask you two a favor." Stated Kou after . Mordecai responded, "Sure what is it, your not asking us to kill anyone right." Kou chucked, "No not at all, the task I'm gonna ask you do is nothing." "Nothing?" Rigby repeated. "Exactly"

Rigby and Mordecai looked at each other confused. "All I want you to do is just not do your jobs, don't even try." "Why?" Mordecai asked, not that he minded the request.

"Because, I wanna do your jobs, you guys don't really do it anyway so I'm gonna get in the habit of doing them." Kou said.

"But why?" Asked Rigby this time. "Cause Benson appreciates it. I wanna make it so that he almost needs me, he'll require me to get your jobs done. It will help with his stress and also give me an option to go on strike till I get something from him."

"Wow, you sneaky little son of a bitch." Said Rigby, "Dude that's genius." Said Mordecai, amused with Kou's plan. "So all I want you guys so do is slack off to the max, ok."

"Sure Kou, that'll be easy for us." Said Rigby, happy with the simple effortless task that was assigned to him.

"Thanks guys." Kou said sweetly before waking out of the house and closing the door.

Hey thanks for reading. I wrote this in math class so I had to slouch to hide my phone behind my books so my ass us like numb. Sorry (again) for the short chapter, I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter longer. Did you catch that Morby in there. Short lemon scene is gonna be the beginning of chapter 5, just you wait, it gets better.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Ch.4

WARNING: Yaoi, rated T for now, M in probably a few chapters for lemon. MALE X MALE, don't like don't read. Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.  
HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

Chapter 4: Let it Burn

Benson's POV

Lets just say Kouichi's "harassment" has gotten... worse, at this point I can re-name it sexual harassment. Kou had been working at the park for at least three week now. He first started with compliments, like calling me gorgeous or beautiful or even sweetheart, which haven't really bothered me. I have to admit he's been helping a lot, always finishing those two fucking slackers jobs, they've been lazier then usual. Without Kouichi, the park would probably be in absolute chaos, I've been less stressful, I actually have time to relax now.

But now his "harassment" has gone from ruffling my hair to slapping my ass, regularly. I'm pretty sure everyone in the park knows that Kou is gay and is totally after me, it's almost embarrassing. I almost blew a fuse the other day because Kouichi actually had the audacity to not just slap my ass but to actually rub, his hand across it, VARIOUS TIMES. I still don't know why I didn't stop him, I think I was panicking to much.

Every time he touches me a jump and yell at him but he just laughs and walks away smirking, it's violating. But, I can't fire him he keeps the park in check. I'd prefer the sexual harassment to yelling at those fucking idiots and most of the time doing their jobs. I don't mind Kou's presence, its almost pleasant, for the most part that is. I don't know why but, he excites me, don't take it the wrong way! I'm not gay I just, feel attracted to him, the way he dresses, his hair, his piercings, the way he laughs, and those eyes, they can just burn me de- ... Ok now this is just getting creepy, dammit Kouichi Glaza Feuer.

-

3rd Person POV

Benson sat at his desk with his head resting on top of it, he sighed, he has to stop thinking like that. Benson talked to himself, "And on top of all this my car is getting repairs from the last mischief concerning the insane objects and items hidden in the park only too be awoken by those idiots." Benson has to walk home today, he's feet are already killing him from waking to the park so early in the morning, "Almost time for assigning jobs." Said Benson sighing as he walked down stairs.

-

Kou walked out of his flat, opening his door and closing it, the door self locking. He walked down the hall in his apartment and took the elevator down to his garage. "What car today?" Said Kou as he walked into his garage and studied the various cars he owned. His expensive black lace up boots clicked on the nicely white waxed garage floor. He decided to take his black McLaren MP4-12C. He jumped in, his garage opening as he drove his car out and started driving towards the park. 'Today... today I'll do it.'

-

Benson sat at the steps of the house as Skips, Thomas and the others sat down, Kou walked over last and sat down quickly staring at Benson and smirking. Benson felt hear rising to his cheeks but quickly brushed it off and continued assigning jobs. Everyone got up and walked in the direction of their job, lucky for Kou, Thomas wasn't at work, 'I guess my friendly threat worked, all those years in the Mafia payed off.' Thought Kou.

When Kou walked to his destination he simply sat down, leaned against a tree and waited, his plan couldn't fail, Benson needed him too much, without him the park would go into chaos again. Kou smirked, he'd make his move today.

-

Benson walked out of his office, down the creaky unstable steps and out the door. Even though it would lead to Kou touching him in inappropriate ways, he just felt the need to see him. As he finally reached Kou he was surprised to see his work unfinished and him lounging.

"Kou... What are you doing." Asked Benson curious as to why Kou wasn't doing anything. "Sleeping." replied. "I see that, why." asked Benson again. "Cause I require something to continue working such 'arduous' tasks." said Kou making quotation marks with his fingers. Benson sighed, what could he possibly want, and why is he doing this now.

"What is it Glaza." asked Benson jokingly using his middle name. "It's nothing that hard, but it can only be satisfied by you." Jesus Benson thought, "Just spit it out."

"All I want is for you to give me permission to kiss you." Benson thought for a second, 'my permission to let him kiss m-' Benson's pale cheeks quickly turned a bright red, "That's Ridiculous!" Yelled Benson. Kou 'tisked' and moved his finger back and forth. He got up and slightly pinned Benson to the tree he was just laying on, Benson gasped, cheeks still bright pink.

"You give me a kiss or I don't work, I know you need me Benson, also I've manage to bribe Thomas into not coming to work till I get what's needed." Benson got redder and pouted. It was true, he needed Kou, and also Thomas wasn't gonna be here, just great. "I-It won't happen." Said the gumball machine. 'Oh, that pride' thought Kou. He moved allowing Benson to leave, Kou following behind him as they walked back to the house.

-

"Sooooo." Said Rigby, "What happened Benson, you've been red for about 10 minutes now, why the pout.", "It's none of your concern!" Yelled Benson turning away from the racon's face. "Ohhh really." Said Mordecai rising to face the cherry read head. Benson sat there before it clicked, "YOU GUYS ARE IN ON THIS AREN'T YOU!" They both smiled tantalizingly before finally leaving the couch.

Skips then walked over to Benson, "So, how you getting home tonight." He asked. "Walking." Said Benson sadly. Kou walked over and sat on the couch right next to Benson, he flinched. The wolf grabbed Benson's chin and turned him to face himself. "Such a innocent boy like you shouldn't be walking home at night alone." Benson thought he was done blushing for the night but damn, was he wrong. "D-don't be ridiculous Kou, I'm 23, I'll be fine." Kou smiled, "Nah, I'll just drive you home." Benson's eyes widened a bit, "You will." He asked, "Of course, it would be rude not too. Come on, lets go said Kou as he grabbed Benson's hand and pulled him off the couch and out the door. Skips, Rigby, and Benson stood there confused.

As Kou got to his car, he opened it with his car key and before he got to the door he felt a burst if wind pass by him. Benson had his hands in the hood if the car, his eyes wide. "I-is this a McLaren MP4-12C!" Said the gumball machine excitedly, 'So he knows cars, one more way to lure him in.' "Yup, it is." Kou said proudly as he opened the passengers seat and motioned Benson to get in. Benson quickly got in excitedly and Kou shut the door. Kou then got in and started driving towards the red heads apartment.

As they got to Benson's apartment Kou got out and opened the door for Benson. 'Polite much' thought the red head as he got out and Kou closed the door. "Goodbye my love." Said the raven haired man dramatically, as he got back in the car and waved good bye before driving.

Benson stood there blushing, his body heating up.

YESSSS, finally finished chapter 4, you know what that means, next chapter is gonna have a short lemon scene in the beginning. Once again thanks for reading and I'll update soon  
Hopefully


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Ch.5

WARNING: Yaoi, RATED M, finally. MALE X MALE, don't like don't read. Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.  
HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

Chapter 5: Body on Fire

Benson's POV-

I gasped, I felt hot hands run done my sides, tracing by body. I felt lips on my neck, a warm wet tongue dragged up it, I shivered. The hands ran down my body to my thighs, they grabbed them, but gently, lightly. My body felt raw and exposed, I was naked and sweating, but it was pleasurable. The hot hands held up my leg as I felt a tongue lick up the arch of my foot, my body jerked as I felt the tongue continue to run up my calf and up to my thigh.

The unknown hand slowly slid down my stomach, which rose and fell with everyone of my ragged breaths. The hands got down to my hips and I felt those warm lips kiss them, I gasped again and slightly arched my back. Those smooth hands got closer to their destination, my body was on fire. I was panting harder and harder, my cherry red hair stuck to my face.

I moaned loudly when I felt my sex grasped, the hot skillful hand began to pump it up and down. It felt so good, I was in ecstasy, my weak body wouldn't stop shaking. "Ahh, haaa please." I begged, it wasn't enough, I wanted more, I needed more. "kufufu" I heard laughing, god, my body was desperate for pleasure. The gentle hand slowly left me, I groaned from the loss of friction, until I felt a tongue lick up my sex, my back arched as I grit my teeth and tightly grabbed the bed sheets I was laying on.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned as sweat dripped down my forehead, I then felt the hot moist mouth engulf me. I screamed as my hands quickly grabbed the head of the one pleasuring me. I threaded my fingers through the thick black hair as I bent and raised my legs hooking them behind the neck of the one pleasuring me. The feeling was so good, I lifted my head to just see a dark figure in-between my shaking legs. They began to deep throat me, I screamed again and threw my head back, biting my dry lips.

I was close, I was so close. "I-I'm, c-comi…" I tried to get the words out, "Pl..ease, I'm a-about to c..um, don't stop." my body started uncontrollably shaking, I was gasping and moaning as I thrashed my head back and fourth. I grasped the dark locks tighter as I felt myself about to orgasm, "I'm cumming! Kouichi!" I screamed as I released in his mouth, my arms and legs going slack, my vision failing me, as I tried to regain my breath, it went dark...

...I woke up panting, my body coated in sweat. 'W-what' I thought, 'What was that, I just dreamed, no way I-' I raised my sheets only to be largely embarrassed of what I saw, I blushed as it finally processed what just happened. "I just had a wet dream about… Kouichi."

-

3rd Person-

Benson's car had been fixed and it's been a while since Kouichi decided to go on "strike". Benson drove up to the park and quickly parked and left the car. As he stepped into the house he was quickly greeted by two leather covered arms wrapping around his neck.

"Good morning Kouichi." Said Benson, Kou touching him simply like this was normal. "Good morning to you too my gorgeous cherry redhead." Benson blushed, he could never get used to the things Kou would call him, especially when he referred to him as 'his'.

"Kou can you please stop calling me ridiculous names like that." Said Benson, "I'm doing no such thing, I'm simply complimenting you. Oh by the way, have you thought about my offer some more." Benson sighed, he had and he was actually having slight thoughts of- no, he wouldn't do it, it would be ridiculous to even think of it. Benson blushed at the thought of kissing Kou (even though he wouldn't) and even blushed more when he remembered the dream he had. It was as if he self-consciously liked Kou. He was telling himself there was no way but somewhere in the back of his mind was telling him he did. That was the small thought he kept brushing off.

"No, I have not thought about your offer nor will I ever." Benson lied to Kou and to himself as he continued to walk into the kitchen. "Aww come on Benson, it's just one little kiss, if your not gonna do it why haven't you fired me yet." Benson stopped, he couldn't possibly tell Kou that he hasn't fired him yet because he likes his company some what, funny right, he enjoys the company of someone who sexually harasses him. He's never really been complimented so much and no one really wanted a kiss from him this bad. Kou made Benson actually feel some what special in an extremely weird way.

"I have yet to fire you because I'm hoping you'll get over this stupid kiss and just get back to work." Kou laughed and quickly stepped in front of Benson, Benson stepped back. "Oh but I won't, I will never stop begging you for one kiss. Even if you do fire me i'll keep coming back."

Benson gasped as Kou put his fingers to his lips and rubbed across them. He blushed and stood un-faltering as he felt Kou's finger on his moist lips. "I've been wanting to taste these as soon as I laid my eyes of fire on you." Kou winked, 'what a cliché idiot' Benson thought as Kou slowly brought his hand up to grasp Benson's chin, still touching his lips with his thumb. "I'm going to ignite you with my eyes Benson." 'Once again still being cliché with your dumb name' Benson thought again. Kou then leaf the poor stunned red head motionless in the kitchen.

-

Benson sat in his office thinking. He felt bad for Thomas, Skips, Muscle man and high five ghost. He was making them do all of Kou's and the two idiots left over work, 'If I just let Kou kiss me once he'll go back to work. God don't think like that dammit!' Benson thought of Kou as a child, getting this job just so he could get a kiss from him, ridiculous.

One little kiss couldn't hurt right, Benson kept thinking back to a few nights ago. That dream, that oh so pleasurable dream that had made Benson have to changed his sheets. Benson shivered at the thought, he had to stop thinking about it. Could a kiss from him really even compare to that dream. Thinking about it was stressful, the best option here would to just kiss Kou, and get it over with, 'it's not like Kou's taking my first kiss or anything it couldn't possibly be that bad.' Benson has kissed a few girls before and Kou was about the same age as him, attractive to say the least. 'Kou could get anyone, so why did he pick me' Benson thought.

He sighed, it was decided, he would kiss Kouichi Glaza Feuer tomorrow.

Sorry if its short but WHO CARES. Kou and Benson are finally gonna kiss! God this shit never happens in real life i realize that but thats why its called fanFICTION. Next chapter is rated M as well, but this time, it won't be a dream. *laughs creepily* the time has come.

Thanks for reading, rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Ch.6

¡EDIT!

WARNING: Yaoi, RATED M, not a dream. MALE X MALE, Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

DON'T LIKE TWO GUYS FUCKING EACH OTHER, DON'T READ. Seriously if your not into guys sucking each others dicks and stuff why are you still here. You shouldn't even be reading this go away.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.

HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

I'd like to thank Lovely War, her reviews are helping me out a lot. I tried to fix my tenses and I realized i fucked up a lot in this chapter so I fixed it, I think. Benson's last name will now be Marin, named after the one who voices him. Thank you Lovely for that as well.

Chapter 6: Don't Play With Fire

3rd Person:

Benson walked down the stairs of the parks house to be greeted with the sight of three fucking idiots he hated in some way, shape, or form, all playing video games. Benson coughed slightly, and purposely causing all three heads tp turn in his direction.

"What's up Benson?" asked the raccoon. Benson sighed at the fact that he was pretty much flushing his pride down the toilet. The cherry red head breathed in some air and spoke, "Um… Kou, can I speak to you. In my office please." Kou got up and smirked, this was the moment.

As Kou walked up the stairs he thought of two different possibilities. One; Benson could have decide to fire him. Or two; Benson has to decided to grant him with his one request. He swallowed, if Benson decided to fire him he would simply leave him alone. If Benson truly didn't want to kiss him there was no point in trying, he's pushed him to much already, still incapable of telling him his true feelings. Kou just wished if was the second possibility, he's been dying to taste those sweet lips. Their color matching his beautiful cherry hair.

The two finally reached Benson's office has they walked inside, Benson closed the door and Kou missing the fact that Benson locked it.

"So, have you made a decision Benson?" Kou asked, actually being serious. Benson swallowed and slowly opened his mouth ready to deliver an answer. "I have." Benson replied. Kou's eyes narrowed a bit, the result of all his efforts and rash decisions was about to be shown.

"I'll... I'll kiss you alright." Kou's nervous smile of some sort quickly turned into a cocky smirk. He had to remember as well that he can only kiss Benson. Nothing further then that or he would scare the man away. He just hoped he would be able to contain himself.

Kou grabbed Benson's hand and dragged him over to one of the office walls. Benson looked nervous, Kou could tell, yet he didn't say anything when Kouichi lightly pressed him against the wall and slide his hand to the left side of Benson's face.

Benson's Point of View:

I gulped, Kou has me against a wall and is about kiss me. Kouichi slowly put his right hand to the side of my head and I leaned my head up against it a bit, god why was this happening. "You okay?" Kou asked. I swallowed again. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine, lets just hurry this up please." I asked. This is so embarrassing, I was probably blushing.

Kou's face slowly got closer to mine, and closer, my eyes got wide and I started to breave heavier. He tilted his head, his lips right in front of mine. This was it.

Kouichi's Point of View:

As my lips got closers to Benson's, I noticed his lips started quivering. Was this really the right thing to do, no, I finally have the chance, I might as well take it. I can't stop myself. I want to kiss him so bad.

I slowly pushed my lips into his and my eyes narrowed. His eyes were wide, he was slightly shaking. I pressed my lips into him harder and threaded my fingers into his soft locks. My left hand reached around to his lower back and I pulled his body a bit closer to mine. His eyes started to close a bit but I kept mine on his blushing face.

His lips were so warm, and soft, I wanted to lick them and bite them desperately. Benson is just so beautiful and gorgeous. If only I was able to tell him that I loved him.

Benson Pov:

I jumped slightly when his lips made contact with mind and my eyes widened. I've kissed others before but, Kou's lips felt different, he kissed softly. Kissing him almost, felt good, but there was no way I could be enjoying this, right, could I. His hand does fell good in my hair, his other hand touching my lower back is sending shivers down my body.

It felt like the kiss lasted forever when he finally retreated. He stared at me and a small smile formed on his face, a sincere smile. He looked happy more then content with himself like he normally does. I could fell the heat rising in my cheeks, I was breathing heavier then before. He started caressing my face with his thumb.

I felt the need for him to kiss me again. "Kou-Kouichi." I managed to say. I didn't know what to say after though. Kou looked directly at me and asked, "Again?" I gasped a bit, could I say yes, did I have it in me to crush my pride further and ask for another kiss. I opened my mouth yet closed it right after. I slowly nodded my head instead, unable to speak. Kou raised his left hand and put it to the other side of my face.

He leant closer to me again yet this time I moved my head closer to him as well and our lips locked. I couldn't help myself and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing our lips together harder. It felt so good, kissing someone had never felt this good. But I didn't like Kou in that way, so why, why did kissing him fell so damn good, so right. We let go after a while for air, I felt hot, especially my face, I was a bit shocked to see Kou was blushing slightly as well.

He started to rub his fingers into my scalp. I put my hand over his and closed my eyes as I leaned into it. He brought his mouth to the side of face and whispered, "Open your mouth a bit and close your eyes." I was a bit confused but did it anyway. My eyes snapped opened when I felt his tongue in my mouth. I was about to say something when his tongue wrapped around mine. I melted into him, my hands reaching around to grab the top of his back, my knees felt weak. My nails dug into his shirt.

I moaned into his mouth lightly. He was good, I knew he was, his tongue felt amazing rubbing against mine. He was licking all around the inside of my mouth. I started to move my tongue around his mouth, experimenting, he moaned as well which edge me to continue. We were human though, we needed oxygen so we parted, a string of saliva connecting our mouths.

We were both panting from our hot make-out but quickly went back for more. His right hand went to my hip and he parted my legs a bit, I payed no mind to it. I gasped though when I felt his thigh pressed in between my legs. I moaned into the kiss, blushing even harder if possible and my body started to shake. It felt good, but I knew this wasn't right, I couldn't let him go further then this yet, I couldn't stop him.

My eyes fluttered open and then closed again when I felt his hands on my ass, slightly squeezing it. I moved my hands to his shoulders and tried to push him away, but I wasn't strong enough. It was if all the strength had just left my body only to be replaced with pleasure.

"K-Kou, don't, we can't." I tried to tell him as we disconnected our mouths but he just re-connected our lips. His hand went down and grabbed my growing erection through my pants. I moaned louder and grabbed onto his shoulders tighter. It felt good but not only was it wrong, I also had to remember Kou was a guy too and I wasn't gay.

I pushed his shoulders as hard as I could when I felt him undo my pants, however he still wouldn't budge, I can't stop him, what do I do.

Kou's Pov:

What was I doing, I already told myself I couldn't go further. But, my hand feels like its moving on its own. I can't stop myself, I want this, my mind keeps telling me I do. I have to stop though, Benson doesn't want this, he's uncomfortable. I don't care if I want this desperately, I can't do this to him.

But... I can't stop myself...

My hand was quick to un-button and un-zip Benson's pants. I could feel his nimble hands try to push at my shoulders, his body was too weak to move me. He was hard though, his body wanted it yet his mind was telling him no.

I slide my left hand to hold his lower back and to pull him closer to me again. My other hand sliding into his open pants, rubbing him through his slightly damp briefs.

"Ahh, Kou... Please d-don't." He cried, yet I knew it was to late, there was no way I could stop now. I slowly moved to his ear, now pink from blushing to much. I whispered, "Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna make you feel good, don't worry." The least I could do was try to calm him, I wish I was capable of doing more.

I pulled down his pants till they were hanging on his hips. In hope to calm him further I went in for other kiss, his lips grasping on to mine desperately. Why couldn't I understand this boy, I couldn't tell what he wanted and what he didn't want anymore. Either way, I wasn't gonna stop, no matter how bad I truly wanted to. I was taken over by lust, all I wanted to do now was to make this boy scream.

I began to pull down his briefs, his face went into panic but I refused to let him stop me. I parted our lips for a second, "Just relax." I assured him. He was still pushing at my shoulders but wasn't trying to grab my hand that was currently pleasuring him. I realized the small patch if cherry hair above his cock, this proving that his bright red hair was indeed his natural hair color.

I slide my hand in deeper till I felt his warm throbbing flesh. He gasped and moaned into the kiss. I wrapped my hand around him and started to rub my thumb across his slit. I felt his nails dig into my shoulders. His body began to shake erratically when I started to pump him. His foreskin gently moving over his leaking head.

I then began to rub my thumb over the vain on the underside of his cock. This caused him to push my shoulders enough for me to end the kiss we were currently having. He let out a loud moan when our lips detached, he threw his head back and rested it on the wall behind him.

He looked to gorgeous, I licked my lips at the sight of him. His eyes were closed, slightly tearing, saliva, a mixer of his and mine, ran down his chin. His head tilted back allowed me to see his beautiful un-touched neck. I wanted to make him mine.

Benson's Pov:

I can't believe this is happening. Kou... Kou's touching me there of all places. This is so wrong, but it feels so good, I can't deny the fact that this is so pleasurable. I've been touched there before, a few drinks at any party and almost everyone looks cute to you. So why does this feel so much better then what I remember. I feel like I could scream from this pleasure.

I don't want this, I understand how good this feels but I can't, we're both men, not only that but I'm in my office. What if someone hears us, I could lose my job. I'm to weak though, even if Kou stopped I'd still have a problem to fix. Ughh this is so messed up, what am I doing.

I'll just lay here and let Kou touch me, maybe it will be over quicker if I just relax my body, and focus on something else maybe, like how the color of my office is hideous. No that won't work, all I can think of is Kou's skilled soft hand on me.

"Kouichi, ahh I'm... I think mhnn." I could barley speak, my words kept getting interrupted by my moans. I was close though, I could feel it, I'm gonna...

Kou's Pov:

He was close, I could realize that much, I want to do more though. I haven't heard him scream yet, I want to listen to that sweet voice of his, a voice no one has heard before. As he said those few words of his I couldn't take in anymore.

I let go of his cock and grabbed his hand with my clean one that was behind his back. I dragged him to the couch if his office and pushed if down on it. I had such avarice for this boy. He looked confused but he didn't say anything.

I straddled his legs with out sitting on him, grabbed his face and asked, "Benson, have you ever been licked down there." His eyes dilated, I wanted an answer, I needed to taste him. He turned his head to the side and shook it, he was embarrassed, a look of slight shame in his face.

I smiled, got of his lap and sat on the floor in between his legs. He knew what I was going to do, he still didn't stop me or question me, so I continued. I grabbed him again and brought my face closer. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and gave his leaking head a very slow lick. His legs twitched, and his hands grabbed the side of the couch, searching for purchase.

I started to lick all the way up, starting at the bottom and applying pressure to the vain. My hand wrapped around the base of his erection as I continued to lick him, slowly and dexterously. His body shook with every lick, I was a voyeur, I got off on just watching him moan and quiver with the pleasure he was receiving from me and only me.

I disconnected my tongue from him, a string on his pre-cum and my saliva formed. My mouth then enclosed over his hot flesh, his back arched and he screamed, finally. He threw his hands over his mouth as tears starting pouring from his eyes. I began to suck and bob my head up and down. His soft hands and thin fingers went to my hair, grabbing a pulling at it, still needing purchase.

My mind began to wander, about why I thought this was wrong, I was missing a step. I step I had been missing all my life, my stupid fear that anyone would have, mine just went a little further...…

I was truly a shy person, I realized I was gay when I turned 13, girls were stupid to me. I never was attracted to girls, boobs or big asses never fascinated me. When I got older I could tell that most girls only went after me for obvious reasons. I was good looking, many have told me so before, my money, and my place in my family.

Stupid sluts would always come up to me during my family's dumb parties, I would brush them off telling them I wasn't interested and go find someone more of my standard. I would always find some young boy alone at the a bar, or someone walking home alone in the winter, or anytime if the year really.

I never went after someone I didn't seem to like. I had to know who I was going for before I went for them. I had to like the boy I wanted to sleep with, I didn't like sex without feelings or some kind of passion. I would always wake up to an empty bed every time though, and I knew why. People I slept with always thought it was a one night stand, because I was scared. Scared to say three little words, I was stoic, afraid I would be turned down, or laughed at.

I guess my childhood stuck with me when it came to confessing or sharing my feelings. I was even in capable of telling my parents or relatives I loved them. I was the exact opposite from my peppy little sister, she could tell whoever she wanted that she cared about them, I always envied her. I could never tell who I was sleeping with I loved them, they just thought I wanted quick sex. They thought I was selfish, avaricious, riding my family's tailcoat. That would be the obvious thought of anyone, the heir of a mafia family, I spoiled little rich kid.

They were wrong, I was in the mafia, we are killers, people who leave children without parents just because they were disrupting flow in the underworld. I had taken so many lives without a second thought. I taught myself to push feelings away, to not care that I was killing people right in front of their hysterically crying children. Before they die, they would always whisper to their son or daughter 'everything will be fine' and I would always say it wouldn't, it's never okay.

And now I'm here, pretty much molesting someone I love, if I was just capable to telling him I loved him from the start, it wouldn't be this way. I couldn't though, I knew my feelings would be rejected by now with my current actions.

I was quickly kicked from my absurd and bad timing thinking when I heard that sweet voice again. Benson's nails began to dig deeper into my scalp, his frail body was shaking non-stop.

"Kou-Kouichi, I'm gonna hmm, c-cum aghhh haaa!" Yes, he was close, so close to that perfect climax I would grant him. I slowly pulled my mouth off his throbbing cock. "It's okay Benson, you can come, it's okay." I coaxed him. 'Its not okay, it's never okay.'

"I'm gonna... ughh, cum... Let go, your AHHHH mouth, I'm going t-to, hmmm AHHHH KOUICHI!" He screamed as I sucked harder. I felt his warm liquid squirt into my mouth, I swallowed it hungrily, milking him dry, I didn't want to waste a single drop. I pulled off, taking my thumb to rub a drop of his cum running down my chin only to wrap my tongue around it.

He was breathing heavily, "Kouichi, w-why?" My eyes snapped open... Why? You ask. As if on cue, I stood up, regret covering my face. I ran a hand through my hair as I turned around and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and opened it a bit.

"I'm sorry Benson it won't happen again." I said. 'I'm such a fucking idiot.' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry." I repeated, still failing to look at Benson. I then closed the door and not another word was said, cause it wasn't okay, it's never okay, is it?

HOLY SHIT IM FINALLY DONE. Even though that only took two days. I've been putting off writing this chapter for like fucking forever. MY FINGERS HURT MAN. That was intense.

Thanks you for reading rate and review

If you have nothing nice to say

Shut the fuck up, unless its grammatical or spelling help (I need that), and yeah I know, my past current and future tenses (whatever they're called) are all over the place.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes of Fire Melt Gumballs Chp.7

¡EDIT!

Once again uploaded this to fast and didn't check over it at all like a fucking retard

WARNING: Yaoi, RATE M, MALE X MALE, Also there may be some Morby in here cause I totally support them.

DON'T LIKE TWO GUYS FUCKING EACH OTHER, DON'T READ. Seriously if your not into guys sucking each others dicks and stuff why are you still here. You shouldn't even be reading this go away.

!Remember, every one is in human/anime form¡

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show no matter how much I wish I did.

HOWEVER, I own Kouichi Glaza Feuer

Chapter 7: You'll miss the warmth of flames after they leave

Benson Pov:

Why... What did I do wrong? Ever since that day Kouichi hasn't talked to me once. He avoids me, tries not to look at me when he passes by. He still gets all his jobs back, he even went back to doing Mordecai's and Rigby's jobs as well. I've tried talking to him but he just ignores me.

What did I do wrong, he was the one that seduced me, I just let him, I... I didn't do anything wrong. Has Kou lost interest in me, does he not care about me anymore. I guess you can say I'm in mild depression, not that I wasn't already. This is just making it worse, I feel less cared about know. I thought Kou liked me so why.

Even though I've admitted to not liking him in that way, my heart aches every time I think about him. I can't stop now, it burns, stings, but I can't stop. Even as the smell of copper burns my nose I can't stop. It hurts, but the hurt is more mentally, the physical pain is easing the emotions.

Kouichi's Pov:

I'm an idiot, I really am. I took advantage of him like that... And I was stupid enough to just leave with out telling him my feelings. Absolutely retarded, god I've never felt to worthless. The fear of bring rejected stopped me from telling him. I'm even to embarrassed and ashamed to even talk to him anymore. I keep avoiding him, pretending I don't see him. He probably hates me anyway, god I'm such a idiot.

3rd Person:

Kou started walking towards Skips garage, when he got to work today he realized Benson wasn't here. Kou assumed he had family business or that he was sick. Even though he was probably sick, Kou wanted to ask Skips if he knew.

As Kou reached Skips garage he saw him standing outside fixing some... thing, he turned at the sound of Kouichi's footsteps.

"What's up Kou." Skips asked. "Um...well I was wondering if you know why Benson isn't at work today?" Kou said rubbing his hands together almost nervously. Skips sighed, and Kou realized he knew. "Well, he could be sick but I doubt it, he could... Well did he ever tell about... You know what nevermind, I don't know why he's out today."

Kou narrowed his eyes, Skips stopped saying something. "What, what did he not tell me about." Skips looked down. "Tell me dammit." Kou said in a deep tone, he had a hand on his hip and was starring at Skips as if he was burning holes in him. Kouichi was in the Mafia, his glare could force anyone to say what needs to be said. Skips sighed again. "Fine."

•••••••••••••

Benson sat in his bathroom, his white shower carpet had drops of crimson liquid on it. His eyes were brimming with tears, his body shook as more scarlet dropped on the ground. What he was doing wasn't right, he knew that, yet he needed this, it kept him stable. He put the blade to another pale un-scared piece on his arm, and dug it in. He clenched his teeth as tears slide down his face.

•••••••••••

Kou clenched his hand, his nails digging into his palm. He was gritting his teeth has Skips finished his explanation. 'Benson...is in depression, he...' Kou swallow thickly, trying to hold back tears. '...he cuts himself.' Kou thought. Kou has been in depression, who hasn't, not enough to cut himself but he knew how it felt.

That's when it hit him, was the fact that he wasn't talking to him hurting him more. "W-why is he depressed?" Kou dared asking. "He...he thinks no one cares about him, I've known him for a while and his parents were never the nicest people." Kou clenched his teeth, he was right, Kou avoiding him was making it worse.

"Skips I have to go."

"What?"

"Cover for me, I'm gonna go see Benson."

"Kou wait, I know you care about him but you can't just-"

"I'm going! That's final." Kou yelled before running to the park entrance, not giving Skips a chance to retort.

••••••••••••

Kou, after almost hitting 5 red lights, finally arrived at Benson's apartment, thank god for supercharged V8 engines. Kou ran to the door of the apartment and was lucky enough to catch someone walking out. He grabbed the door and looked at the list of apartment numbers and the names of attendants. Quickly finding the name "Marin, Benson" on the list realizing he was on the 4 floor.

Kouichi ran up the stairs as fast as he could till he reached the 4 floor and the room marked "Marin, Benson" and knocked on the door. "Benson, it's Kou...please, open up."

•••••••••••••

Benson was about to make another cut when he heard a loud knock at his door followed by, Kou's...voice. Benson walked over to the door and spoke. "W-what do you want."

"Benson open the door please."

"What do you want, you ignore me for one week and then, and then you want me to let you in my apartment?"

"Benson please, Skips... Skips told me, about your depression."

Benson's eyes widened, his head then dropped. "You don't know anything."

Kou's eyes widened this time. "I do Benson's I do! Please let me in I can help you."

"No you can't!" Benson yelled as he backed up, slightly tripping over his own clumsy feet. He dropped the blade on the floor, clinking as it feel, drops of blood began to fall on the floor too.

Kou put his hands to the door as he heard metal drop on the floor, he knew that sound, a razor blade. He also managed to smell thick copper, blood. Skips was right... sadly, right.

"Benson please, I'm begging you."

"No, leave...please." Kou heard footsteps walking away from the door. "Dammit Benson." Kou said before backing up, and making a dangerous decision, kicking the door open. Benson gasped at the large bang behind him and turned around to see his door wide open with an extended leg in the middle of the door way. "Kou! What the hell!"

Kou was pissed, "Your telling me what the hell, I'm not the one cutting myself for no reason." Benson was mad now, "You don't get it Kou, you didn't have horrible parents like me, you didn't have a horrible life, having to do everything by yourself, you don't KNOW!" Kou waked closer to Benson and tried to grab his hand which was holding his blood drenched wrist.

Benson pulled back, blood dripping to his elbow. "Benson look at yourself." Benson started crying, "you don't know." He whispered. "I DO DAMMIT." Benson jumped as Kou raised he voice, Kou began to walk closer and Benson ran to his kitchen grabbing a knife and holding it to Kou.

Kou looked sad, "Please Benson." 'You can't threaten me' Kou thought. "Put down the knife Benson."

"No, now please get out!"

"I won't! I'm not going anywhere."

Kou was quick to go and grab both of Benson's left hand and right wrist, making sure not to touch Benson's bloody wrist. He started swinging his arms around, still holding the knife. "Let me GO! Kou!"

"No!" Benson continued to flail his arms around, closing his eyes as he screamed to be let go. He stop... When he felt Kou's grip weaken, he was no longer stopping his movements. That's when he realized there was some pressure on his right hand which Kou was no longer holding, the same hand... the... knife was on. He snapped his eyes open when he felt warm liquid run down his hand.

His eyes and mouth widened when he saw the knife half way in Kou's... Kou's throat.

Benson let the knife go, letting it slide out if his neck and on the floor. Blood started pouring out if Kou's neck as Kou was quick to put his left hand to it to try and stop the bleeding. "KOU!" Benson screamed has he put his right hand over Kou's left. Kouichi was drenched in blood, his shirt, his pants, his shoes. Benson's cuts on his arm know seemed un-inportent. Kou's life was know on the line, because of both if their mistakes.

Kou's Pov:

I burned, I felt like my neck was on fire. Warm blood pouring out staining my clothes. But I realized it wasn't Benson's fault this happened, no, it was mine. I was the one who decided to grab Benson's wrists when he was swinging a knife around. Stupid, I should have known better then that.

I couldn't talk, I could barely breathe as it is. I felt Benson's hand put pressure on my hand that was on my neck. It calmed me down a bit and I tried to lift my head to look at him. That's when I felt warm liquid rush up my throat. I coughed up my blood, it landing in Benson's lap, he didn't care. He was screaming my name and not in the way I wanted him to. Ok I know this is not time to joke around but still, he was worried, that he'd be blamed for this or that... I might die.

Benson Pov:

Kou looked at me for a second but quickly threw his head back down as he coughed up blood on my jeans. I didn't know what to do, call 911 seemed like the best decision, but, what would I tell them, I accidentally stabbed my friend in the neck. No, I shouldn't be scared of getting blamed for this, all that matters now is that Kou's life.

I quickly grabbed a towel from my kitchen counter and put it to Kou's neck telling him to hold it there. I grabbed my cellphone dialing 911 as I put the phone to my ear.

"This is 911 what is your emergency."

I spoke, "Um, my friend I-I... H-he..." My voice was shaking to much. "Sir, please calm down." I breathed out, "My friend got stabbed in the neck, t-there's blood every where...I."

"An ambulance is in route to your current location, please hold on."

There was no way I could

Thanks for reading

Sorry this took so damn FUCKING LONG

I started school and I didn't have time, ironically I wrote this in school. I'll try to write Chapter 8 as soon as possible to make up for my failure

Rate and review

If you don't have anything nice to say, shut the fuck up

Criticism on my spelling and grammar is appreciated though counting the fact I suck shit at it


End file.
